crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar/Gallery
Gallery Crashpolar.png|Promotional artwork of Polar with Crash Bandicoot in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Polar Warproom.png|Polar in front of the entrance to Bear It. Polarandcrash.jpg|Polar with Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot riding Polar.png|Crash riding Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash riding Polar Cortex Strikes Back.png|Crash riding Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Crash riding Polar.png|Crash riding Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot riding Polar Crash 2.png|Crash riding Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Polar.png|Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Polar Crash 2.png|Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Polar Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|Polar after being jumped on by Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Angel Crash Bandicoot carrying Polar.png|Crash's angel death form carrying Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Polar and Frozen Crash Bandicoot.png|Frozen Crash Bandicoot with Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Polar and Burnt Crash Bandicoot.png|Polar with the remains of Crash's burnt body in Cortex Strikes Back. ImagesCA72NSHC.jpg|Polar in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. 667565-crash3hintguidehut_super.jpg|Polar with Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, Pura, and Baby T at the end of Warped. CaFdpoaWwAAr5Lx.jpg Polarkart.png|Promotional artwork of Polar in his kart in Crash Team Racing. Polar Crash Team Racing.png|Promotional artwork of Polar in his kart in CTR. Polar_CTR.jpg|Polar in the opening cut-scene of CTR. Crash Team Racing Polar.png|Polar in the opening cut-scene of CTR. ImagesCAJEGQPA.jpg|Polar in CTR. Polar- Character Selection Screen.jpg|Polar in the character selection screen in adventure mode in CTR. ctrpolar.png|Polar in the character selection screen in adventure mode in CTR. Polar CTR.png|Polar in CTR. Polar_in_his_kart.png|Polar in his kart in CTR. CTR Polar.png|Polar in his kart in CTR. CTR Polar In-Kart (Front).png|Polar in his kart in CTR. CTR Polar In-Kart (Back).png|Polar in his kart in CTR. beta icon.png|Polar's beta icon in the CTR demo. Polar CTR Beta Icon.png|Polar's beta icon in the CTR demo. Polar.png|Polar's icon in CTR. Polar CTR Icon.png|Polar's icon in CTR. Polarpushart.jpg Coco3.png|Promotional artwork of Polar and Coco Bandicoot in Crash Bash. Polar blast.png|Polar in Crash Bandicoot Blast. Fenomena.png|Polar, Crash, and Zem racing in Out of Time. NtranceKART_sm.jpg|Polar under N. Trance's mind control in Crash Nitro Kart. Crash Nitro Kart Polar.png|Polar in his kart in CNK. imagesCAJWP6WI.jpg|Polar in his kart in CNK. CNK Polar.png|Polar in CNK. Polar Beta.png|Polar's beta icon in CNK. Polar-0.png|Polar's icon in CNK. polar wins.png|Polar wins a race in the GBA version of CNK. ImagesCASZRI3K.jpg|Polar in the GBA version of CNK. polarTCG.png|Polar's trading game card in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Twinsanity Polar.png|Polar in Crash Twinsanity. Polar Crash Twinsanity.png|Polar in Twinsanity. PolarTwinsanity.png|Polar in Twinsanity. PolarCrashTwinsanity.png|Polar in Twinsanity. Chpolarcbb.png|Polar in Crash Boom Bang! C4l90ZOWMAENRcV.jpg|Crash riding Polar in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Polar.png|Polar in the N. Sane Trilogy. mangapolar.png|Polar in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. CrashBandicootPolarBear1a.jpg|Concept art of Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. CrashBandicootPolarBear6a.jpg|Concept art of Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Purabrainwashed.png|Concept art of Polar under N. Trance's mind control in CNK. Videos CTR Polar voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing Crash Nitro Kart Polar Voice Clips Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Galleries